


They've escaped!

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Brother Lucifer, Cute, Fluff, Gabriel made a mistake, Heaven, Smol Gabriel, and he made all the platypus, angels in heaven, because hes a good brother, but lucifer will help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Young Gabriel has accidentally made way too many platypus. Now Lucifer has to help him distract Chuck so the angels can get them all out of Heaven.





	They've escaped!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:  
> Dean: So what’s the coolest thing you’ve done as an angel?  
> Gabriel: I danced with the devil in the pale moonlight.  
> Anna: You mean when you and Luci did the Macarena to try and distract Dad from the horde of platypus’s you let loose?  
> Gabriel: Well it worked.  
> Balthazar: Dad even joined in. It was awesome.  
> Michael: Best Sunday ever.
> 
> I aged Gabriel at about 10 or 11 here, so a younger Gabriel. He's still learning things.
> 
> And, yes, Gabriel is smaller than the lesser angels, but he is still older than them. Because archangels age slower than other angels, also known as ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (don't think about it)

“Hurry up, Gabriel!”

“I’m coming, Luci!” Gabriel huffed as the heavy boom box smacked against his legs with every step.  
“This thing is so big.”

“Well, this is your fault so you have to carry it.”

“I already said I’m sorry. And you said you would help me. So help me carry this thing?”

“Absolutely not, little brother.”

_Mayday! Mayday! They broke through the wall! Repeat, we have failed to hold them back! ETA to the Garden, five minutes._

_Come on, Balthazar!_ Lucifer called back through angel radio, _A bunch of angels lost against those poison ducks._

“I named them Platypus,” Gabriel muttered under his breath.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, and called back frustrated to Balthazar.

_Ok, fine. You, Anna and the others just try to corral them all to Approval and Drop-off. Tell them I said to just send them to Earth._

_Send help! There’s so many!_ cried Anna through their shared link.

Lucifer grunted irritatedly and ignored the chaos and yelling in his mind. He turned to Gabriel and snatched the radio from his younger brothers hands.

“Alright, there’s Dad and Michael, just like Joshua said. Make sure they both face AWAY from the field. That is, unless you want them both the see the horde of death beavers you made.”

Gabriel drew his eyebrows together and hissed through his teeth at Lucifer. “Shut up, jerk. I know.” He drew in a calming breath and put on his most innocent face as Gabriel ran to where his father and oldest brother were lounging in the dim light.

“Dad! Hey Dad!” he called eagerly.

“Gabriel,” Chuck spoke back, a gentle smile across his face in greeting for his child. “What’s got you all excited tonight?”

“Luci taught me a new dance today! Wanna see?”

“Well, of course I do, Gabriel.”

Gabriel beamed a smile at his father, then positioned himself so that both Chuck and Michael wouldn’t see what was essentially a cattle drive of his epic mistake.

He was just bored. It happens. Walking through the Creation section of Heaven was probably a bad idea, in retrospect. All those leftover animal parts were just sitting around, begging to be played with, and Gabriel was expected not go in there and mess around? Yeah, right. And one platypus was cute and fun. But then it fell into the multiplier.

That machine was big and loud and scary, and Gabriel had no idea how it worked. A few new platypuses were generated, and it was still fun, lots of cuddles for Gabriel and his animal creation. But they kept coming. More and more and more until the room was overflowing with hundreds of them. Gabriel was grateful that Lucifer had walked by so he could beg him for help.

And being a good big brother, Lucifer laughed mercilessly at Gabriel while he stopped new animals from filling the room, came up with a plan for Gabriel, then got mad that he was still helping when this wasn’t his problem.

But here he is, begrudgingly carrying the boom box for Gabriel, helping him get out of this horrible mess.

One of the many reasons Gabriel loved his brother.

Lucifer walked over to place the radio on the table, giving Gabriel a confused glance at the way Gabriel was looking at him. All heart eyes and admiration. Lucifer just rolled his own blue eyes and pressed play on the tape deck, music for The Macarena filling the courtyard.

The timing couldn’t have worked out better. As Gabriel started his rhythmic dancing, flailing his arms around overdramatically to keep attention on him, Anna, Balthazar and a small gaggle of other angels (way more than Lucifer remembered calling in the first place) came over the hill and were carefully steering the paddle of platypus toward their final destination, using their wings to guide them.

Gabriel saw them as well, moving more wildly and really getting into the music. He was flapping his wings in time with the beat, lifting himself off the ground a little. He wasn’t sure when he started singing along with the lyrics, but he was having fun.

Lucifers plan had worked perfectly, Chuck and Michael didn’t notice a thing. As the last of the animals disappeared through the gates, Anna threw Lucifer a thumbs up, and followed the rest of the angels to make sure all no stragglers broke off from the group.

As Lucifer turned back to Gabriel, he was surprised to find no one in the yard anymore. The sound of pure laughter above him drew his eyes up, and the sight was enough to melt his heart.

Gabriels look of unadulterated joy as he danced with his father and brother in the sky, flitting and soaring while doing this ridiculous dance, made any annoyance and frustration to melt out of his body. He stretched out his large wings and with a shake and a strong flap, joined his family in the sky to dance through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked it up, and the closest word for a group of platypus is a paddle. It's not official, but it's still cute. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
